


Just Another Victim

by Psyga315



Category: Blame Society Films, Clue | Cluedo (Board Game), Monopoly (Board Game) - Fandom, Operation (Board Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Aftermath of a Surgery, Dark fic, Deconstruction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had been operated on. He got a bill, all right, but it wasn't clean or healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Victim

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought to myself after watching people play Operation:
> 
> " _How can I make this game dark?_ "
> 
> It was pretty easy. Also, yes, that IS his name. Cavity Sam.

Sam was dying. There was no other way to put it. Not even as a “Good news, bad news” approach. Well, the doctors _managed_ to get every ailment out of his body, but the problem was that most of his ailments were also vital organs. All they did was take the organs and run with the money made performing the operation. They all took turns, poking him with comically small tweezers, laughing every time they poked around the cavities they made, knowing that the unsedated Sam would feel every single poke. He screamed, pleaded them to stop, but they just instead made a game out of it.

“Who could make the most money out of Cavity Sam?”

The sad thing was that Sam had almost no money. He signed onto his health insurance, hoping that the doctors would be worth its cheap price. Instead, he got a bunch of drunk college students. Not only that, their supervisor was a quack by the name of Dr. Moley, notoriously known for his strategy of prescribing pills for… practically everything.

All part of the money making process in doctorhood. Even the professionals, the ones who frowned at the students for their poor job on the table, required upfront payment to fix up Sam’s cavities and replace his organs with fresh, new ones, even some that have been reproduced with a 3D printer.

Sam wished he had help from his friends. Mr. Boddy died not too long before his operation, with the police almost certain it was a murder… the problem being that no one knew who out of the six people who stayed over that day killed him. Some even speculated that his personal butler did the deed. His will has yet to be read, but it almost seems certain that whoever wound up with Boddy’s wealth wouldn’t be interesting in a dying man’s health. Even if they were, it’d be too late for him.

Milburn Pennybags was his next bet, but unfortunately for him, the rich man found himself running dry. His children kept stealing money from him whenever he took the free parking space at the hospital to visit Sam in his times of weakness. Eventually, Pennybags was literally that: a hobo carrying bags of just pennies. All while his children try to cheat each other out of their money and forge monopolies from what was essentially blood money.

Sam was doomed. It was a miracle he stayed alive for so long. No one came to help. No one came to save him. Well, no one save for Death himself.

Sam died on the operating table long after the ‘game’ was over. No one bothered to save him. No one bothered to even comfort him. He died alone, cold and naked on the table.

Just another victim.


End file.
